Conducting financial transactions has become increasingly automated. For instance, some users may conduct most or all of their banking via automated teller machines (ATMs), online banking and/or mobile banking applications. However, in some instances, feedback provided using these methods of conducting transactions might not be as robust as dealing with a teller. Further, in some circumstances, a transaction may be processed without the user fully understanding one or more aspects of the transaction and, in some systems, there might not be a way to cancel the transaction once it has been processed.
For example, a user may desire to deposit the amount of a check into an account using an ATM. In some examples, the financial institution may place a temporary hold on some or the entire amount of the check (e.g., the full amount of the check might not be immediately available to the user). In some examples, the hold information might not be communicated to the user until after the deposit transaction is complete. At that point, it may not be possible for the user to retrieve the check. Thus, the user will have no choice but to process the transaction and wait for the funds to become available. These conventional systems may cause inconveniences for the user.